


Where We Belong

by everymomentfadestoblack



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everymomentfadestoblack/pseuds/everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez is popular, gorgeous, and a closet lesbian. Brittany Pierce is geeky, unconventually beautiful, and secretly in love with Santana. This is their story. (Also posted on FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

Santana Lopez walked into William McKinley High School ready to take on her senior year. She was co-captain of the cheerios and the hottest girl in school. Brittany Pierce is on her way to becoming her class valedictorian. While Brittany sat in honors college algebra she often daydreamed about going to Yale, singing in front of a huge audience, but mostly, she thought about Santana Lopez. Santana was the love of Brittney's life, only problem is that Santana has no idea she even exists, Brittany gave up the popularity route in order to the smarty pants route. Santana on the other hand, could care less about school work, or college, or even singing for the school glee club. Everything was in the background compared to her mission to become and stay the most popular girl in school. She has achieved the status her sophomore year, no doubt by sleeping with the entire varsity football team, now she just had to hold onto it for nine more months. Problem was, over the summer Santana had a revelation, she liked girls, not boys. No, Santana could not let such reputation destroying information out, he hard work to get to the top would be wasted and she would be left on the bottom. Santana knew she was better then that, her sexuality is private anyway, no one needs to know.

…

"Good morning principal Figgins" Brittney said when she walked into his office on Monday morning

"Brittany, good morning, I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course sir" Brittany nodded and took a seat in the plush leather chair on the other side of Figgins desk.

"I wanted to talk to about you graduation"

"Sir, it's not for over seven months" Brittany said, unsure of why he was talking to her about this now.

"I know Brittany, I wanted to inform you that you are in the running to be valedictorian" Figgins smiled

Brittany was mute; she didn't think she has a snowballs chance in hell of becoming valedictorian, not when she was up against Levi Daniels and Charlotte Jackson. Once she regained the ability to breathe, Brittany looked back to Figgins.

"How is that even possible?" Brittany had never been so confused in her life, and she took AP Calculus so that as saying something.

"You are carrying a 4.5 grade point average Brittany; if you keep up this work you could beat Charlotte and Levi."

"This is…. A lot to take in" Brittany said, staring down at her hands

"I'm aware Miss Pierce; just let it all sink in. I will talk to you at the end of the semester and let you know where you stand" Figgins stood up, walking towards the door, opening it.

"Thank you sir" she said as she walked out of the office and into the hallway

Brittany stood for a moment before she began squealing in excitement, she never in a million years thought she had a shot. Brittany wasn't paying any attention and before she knew it she collided with someone else, both of them falling to the floor.

"Watch it nerd, next time I'll go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana Lopez said as she brushed off her flawless cheerios skirt and continued walking. Brittany couldn't help but stare at her ass. Santana had been the object of Brittany's affection for years, ever since she walked in on her changing into her gym clothes in the 4th grade. Brittany always knew she was different, she knew that if she were normal she wouldn't rather look a pair of boobs then a nice pair of Pecs. The fact that Santana even acknowledged Brittany's existence, seeing that she was so low on the McKinley High food chain was a big deal. As soon as Santana was out of sight Brittany got up off the floor and pushed her glasses back up her face. As she was about to lean down to pick up her bag, Brittany's best friend, Blaine Anderson came up behind her. Brittany jumped from the unexpected tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry Britt! I didn't mean to scare you!" Blaine said, a slight smile on his face, Blaine was a sarcastic fuck sometimes but Brittany loved him. "So I saw you staring at Miss Lopez's ass, very discrete of you Britt"

"Blaine just shut up; shouldn't you be with Kurt in drama right now?" Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, basically the love of Blaine's life.

"I should be, but it's not everyday your best friends gets told she's the possible valedictorian for your senior class" Blaine smiled

"Wait, how did you…."

"You ass dialed me, again." Blaine finished the sentence for her.

"Ugh I swear, I will never understand why phones have keyboards on the outside." Brittany said pulling her phone out of her pocket, turning it off.

"Brittany! Brittany!" a mousy little voice said coming up from the side of Brittany, she turned to see who it was and to her dismay it Charlotte Jackson.

"Shit" She whispered to Blaine before turning "Oh hey Charlotte!"

"Hey girl, Blaine" she nodded in Blaine's direction

"Charlotte" Blaine returned the nod.

Charlotte and Blaine had not been on good terms since the homecoming dance sophomore year when Charlotte caught Blaine making out with her date in a bedroom at the after party.

"So, did you hear, we are competitors for valedictorian" Charlotte said, Brittany could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Just heard, was on my way back to class actually, so, can we talk about this later?" Brittany asked, she had to get away from Charlotte before she said something she would regret

"Sure thing, see you later babe!" she said skipping off toward the science rooms.

"See you later babe" Blaine mocked as they started walking again. "Anyway, Back to what I was saying, so Santana's ass….."

Brittany gave Blaine a slight punch on the arm, and he rubbed it with ferocity.

"that's that you get, and don't talk so loud, if anyone find out I'm" she lowered her vice to a whisper "gay" she raised her voice again "I'll go from being socially invisible to that one gay girl, you and Kurt are the only one's who know and I would like to keep it that way"

"I'm just saying, if you're not careful with your staring, you're going to give yourself away." Blaine said, he was completely serious this time

"Thank you for the advice Blaine, insightful as always, anyway I should get to class, I'll see you after school" Brittany waved as she changed her direction and headed towards AP English Composition. If Brittany watched herself and kept working hard she would get out of high school as the valedictorian and without anyone knowing her little secret, besides, the only person she wants, she'll never have…. Or so she thought.


End file.
